Pervert!
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: What happens when Kyouya reveals his feelings, and his true ways while on a vacation at the beach? Characters: Kyouya, Tsubasa, Benkei, Gingka, Madoka, Yuu, Kenta, and an OC: Asami (I'm doing disclaimers in the summaries now: I do not own MFB or any of the characters except Asami)
1. The Vacation

I sighed and walked into Madoka's shop.

"Hey Asami!" She said. I looked up at her and sighed again. "What's wrong?"

"Work." I said. I ran my fingers through my long black hair and looked at her with my tired, electric-green eyes. "I'm tired of baby sitting. I need a vacation Madoka. These guys are ruining me. Every where they go, they cause havoc. Mostly Kyouya. Do you realize how stubborn he is?"

"Yes, I do... And, you're gonna love it..." She said.

"What am I gonna love?"

"Well, I got us a vacation! Well, Ryo did actually. We're staying at a hotel on the beach with Gingka, Tsubasa, Benkei, Yuu, Kyouya, and Kenta!"

I gasped and hugged her. "Oh my God! Madoka, you're so amazing!"

"I know, I know." She smiled. "We're leaving tomorrow, so get your stuff ready to go."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said and ran upstairs at once.

~The next day~

I came downstairs to the whole crowd waiting. I was wearing short jean shorts and a white semi-tight-fitting T-shirt sporting our school logo, and my neon pink and green high tops, my waist-long hair was down and straight. "Where's Madoka?" I asked as I set my bag down.

"She's calling the cabs." Yuu said.

"Gosh. I'm so excited for this!" I said. Then I looked around at the guys standing around the counter. You guys had better not cause trouble while we're on vacation... Or it won't be pretty."

They all kind of just nodded half heartedly as Madoka came back into the room. "We're all set!" She said. "The cabs will be here in 5 minutes!"

"Yayyyy! I'm so so SO ready to go! I've never seen the beach before!" Said Yuu.

"I'm just excited to be going back." I said.

"Going back?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah, I used to live on the beach." I sighed happily and stared out the window. "I remember the first time I ever went swimming, I was with my dad." I laughed lightly. "He was trying to teach me what to do if I ever got caught in a mini-whirlpool, and instead got bit by a lobster on his-" I stopped and looked around at the guys, deciding not to finish that statement.

"Do you think we'll run into your parents there?" Gingka asked.

"No..." I looked down. "No, I don't think so. They're not exactly... Well, alive anymore."

"Sorry..." Gingka said.

"It's alright." I looked up and smiled at him. "Besides, the cab is here!" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

We put our bags in the trunks of the two cabs and got in. Kyouya got in on the left side of the first one, and I was in the middle of him and Yuu. We were all settled and I put my seat belt on and looked up at him under my bangs and saw him staring.

"What are you staring at?" I asked disgusted.

He snapped out of it and looked up. "Oh, nothing."

"Mhm." I hummed. I knew of course he wasn't just staring and nothing. Maybe this shirt fit me a little too tight...

~One hour later~

I woke up in the cab and looked around a little. I felt warmth on me, which was strange. I looked down and saw Kyouya's hand on my thigh. I looked at him, about to yell at him, but noticed he was asleep. Figuring he'd done it subconsciously, I lifted his hand off me and put it in his lap.

Yuu was beside me swinging his feet back and forth and looking out the window.

"We're almost there." I said.

"Really?" He asked looking at me with excited eyes.

"Yep." I said. I heard movement to my side and looked over to my left and saw Kyouya who was finally awake.

"Umm... How much longer do you estimate Asami?" Tsubasa asked from the front seat.

"Mmmm... About 5 minutes." I told him.

"YAY!" Yuu yelled.

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip until the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. "Barona Inn." Tsubasa read from the sign. "I think I've read about this before. It was opened in honor of some Indian tribe from America."

"Why would they be honoring American Indians all the way in Japan?" Yuu asked.

"Well, the Barona is also a famous casino in Ramona, California. California is just across the Pacific Ocean, the one we're at. So, more than likely, an Indian from the reservation that the Barona is on traveled here by ship and opened the hotel." He said.

"That's right Yuu." I said. "Just watch, when we check in, there'll be an Indian or two in here."

"Whoa." He said. "I've never seen an Indian before. How COOL!"

We stepped out of the cab and took our bags from the driver. We walked to the door and entered the hotel. Wow. Was this place amazing. "I'll check us in." I said and walked to the desk.

~One hour later~

Yuu and I settled our stuff into the dressers and looked for our beach clothes. Yuu changed first and came out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go down!"

"Alright. I'll be there with Madoka in a few." I told him.

"KK." He said and stormed out of the room.

I changed into my pink and yellow bikini and looked at myself in the mirror. This was my first time ever wearing a bikini... I wondered how I'd look to everyone else. I grabbed my sunglasses and tablet from the top of my dresser and went across the door and knocked on Madoka's and Gingka's room. She opened the door and let me in.

She whistled at me as I stepped in. "Look at you!" She said.

I blushed. "Thanks." I kicked off my slip-on converse and sat on her bed in front of the mirror. I looked at my reflection as she changed. Wow. This bikini really pointed out my curves and breasts... Should I even wear it?

Just then Madoka came out of the bathroom and threw a purple towel at me. "Here ya go. You ready?"

"Totally." I said and wrapped the towel around me and slipped my shoes back on. We walked to the elevator in silence. When we got there I said, "you know what, there's a little place down there where you walk along a really skinny platform. You walk over like 20 feet of water to a ramp. There they have surf boards lined up, and the only way to get down is to surf all the way down and back to the shore. I haven't been surfing in such a long time..."

"You surf? I didn't know that!" She said. The elevator opened and we walked outside.

"Oh yeah, I used to do it all the time."

Gingka, Kenta, and Yuu were talking feverishly while Tsubasa and Kyouya were sitting with their bare backs to the sun and were talking quietly. Madoka and I walked up to them and all conversation stopped. I no longer had the towel around me, and Gingka, Tsubasa, and Kyouya couldn't take their eyes off me. I blushed madly and sat on my towel next to Kyouya and laid down.

After a few minutes of listening to music on my tab, I got up and walked toward the surf platform. "Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Kyouya looking at me. "I'm going surfing."

He laughed. "You? Surf?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm gonna come with you then."

"What? Why?"

"I wanna have a little competition with you." He said and got up.

I sighed. "Okay. What's the deal?"

He hummed as he thought. "I got it. The first person to hit the water loses. If I win, you have to move into my room."

"Okay, and if I win... You have to do whatever I say for a week." I said.

"Deal." He said. He held out his hand.

I shook it and said "deal" in response.

We walked to the platform and climbed up the latter to the top. I walked steadily across the platform and reached for the first board. The guy standing in a small building that had been added to the platform took note of my board, and Kyouya's and nodded us off.

"After you." He smirked.

_ Back at the shore, Yuu, Gingka, and Tsubasa were talking about the bet. "I don't know why he agreed to what she said. There's no way he'll win." Yuu said._

_ "I dunno..." Gingka said._

_ "Yeah... Kyouya looked like he had something up his sleeve as usual..." Tsubasa said. _


	2. Gingka's Words

Kyouya and I paddled out to the first wave after being let off the large slide. "Make sure you don't loose your top." He smirked. "That would be embarrassing for you." I just rolled my eyes and averted my attention back to what I was doing. As soon as I saw the prefect wave, I jumped up and began to surf. God it felt good to be on the water again. I looked behind me and Kyouya was right on my heels. Who knew he could surf either?

He veered off to the left as the wave came down and made a tunnel. I rode straight through it and coming out of the other side just seconds before the tunnel closed. I heard the others cheering for me on the shore. Another came up and I took the opportunity to ride the top. I smirked as I looked around behind me and to the left of me and didn't see Kyouya. 'Looks like I've got a servant for a week' I thought to myself.

I looked forward again and Kyouya was there. "Damn! I thought you were under!"

He smirked and grabbed my waist just as a wave hid us from the view of spectators on the shore. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

But instead of him letting go, or answering, he pulled me over and off my board. I hit the surface of the water after floating back up and wiped my eyes. "You. Cheater."

"Hm? Me? Cheat? You can't prove it. No one saw it."

I stared at him angrily.

"Oh, and look at what I found!" He sat on the side of his board and pulled a yellow string from the water. He fished it up and held it between his fingers.

I looked down... "My top!" I yelled. "Give it back!"

"Only if you agree that I won." He smirked.

"Fine! You won, okay! Just give me my top back!" I blushed and kept my arms crossed against my chest.

He threw my top back at me. I quickly grabbed it out of the water and slipped it over my head and tied a bow in the back. I climbed back on my board and shook my hair. After that little incident, we just sat therewith our feet in the water. The waves coming and picking up us every few minutes.

"You so would have won that." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. I saw a large wave coming in the distance. I paddled out toward it and jumped up just as the front of my board hit it. I saw Kyouya riding one of the smaller ones onto the shore.

I calmly rode the large wave back towards the shore. Just beofre I got there though, I purposely fell backwards and into the water. I let the board float back to the shore on its own. I just floated on my back in the salty water and looked up at the sky. The others must have thought something had happened because I heard, "Asami!" That was Benkei.

"Asami? Are you alright?" I heard Tsubasa yell.

I then decided to swim back to the shore. I dove underneath the water and swam back the whole way mermaid-style (which is much easier than dog-paddling while under water. Trust me) and plopped up just as I hit shallow water. I walked the rest of the way up shaking my long hair and I walked.

When I got to the others, I heard Kyouya bragging about how he'd won the deal. I swept my bangs from my face and rolled my eyes.

~Three hours later~

We all sat around the fire that Tsubasa had started and looked at the stars. Yuu sighed. "I'm bored." He said. "Can we do something fun?"

"How about... We play Bull?" Benkei said.

"Bull?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we ask each other questions, and if you think they're lying about the truth, you say 'bull' and you get to choose a punishment for them." He explained.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! I wanna play!" Yuu said.

"That sounds like fun." Madoka said.

"Alright, I'll start." Benkei said. "Hmmm... Gingka!"

"Hm? What?" Gingka said.

"Could you live at least one day without eating a burger?" He asked.

"Me? Live without burgers? You have GOT to be kidding me." Gingka said.

"Good point" everyone said.

"Alright... Kyouya. Do you wear contacts?" Gingka asked.

"Duh." Kyouya said.

"Are they colored?" Gingka pressed.

"No, my eyes are natural." Kyouya said.

"Hm." Gingka said.

"Alright, Kenta. Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear?"

"Whaaaaa? No. Pffft." Kenta laughed stupidly and scratched the back of his head. "Like I'd ever do that!"

"BULL!" Kyouya said and laughed. "You're such a bad liar!"

"Oh... No..." Kenta said.

"Alright. My punishment for you..." He paused and looked around, then smirked.

~30 minutes after~

Kenta had been acting like a dog for the entire length of the game, and I had to eat a 10 day old melted piece of chocolate from Yuu's backpack, and the last question was from Gingka to Kyouya. "Kyouya, who do you like? Is it Asami, or Madoka?!"

Kyouya sighed and was silent for I while. "I don't have anyone I like." He said calmly and without an expression on his face.

"WHAT?!" Gingka yelled. "Why not! I would date Asami if I were you! You have the looks, and have you SEEN that girl's boobs?"

I stood up. "Hello? I'm still here. And you only like me for my body?" I said hurt.

"No, that's not what I-" Gingka tried to say.

I gave him a death glance and picked up my stuff. I slipped my shoes on and walked back up to the hotel. I didn't bother with the elevator and just stormed up the stairs in a heated fit. "How. I always thought he was my friend for me. No. Apparently not. He just wants to hang out with me because of my appearances!" I told myself. I reached Yuu's and I's room and sat on my bed. The little boy came in soon after and sat next to me.

"Sorry." He said looking at me with his adorable green eyes.

"It's alright. It's not you, Yuu. It's Gingka. But whatever. I'll get over it." I told him.

"Yeah. But remember, Tsubasa is moving in with me. And you have to move in with Kyouya." He said.

I face palmed as I thought about it. "That's right. Oh well." I got up and grabbed my stuff. Yuu helped me get all my stuff settled into the dresser in Kyouya's room, and I helped him re-settle Tsubasa's stuff in their room. "Thanks Yuu." I said and hugged him.

"No problem." He said and went into his room. I walked back into Kyouya's room and took out some clothes from the dresser. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I set my clothes down on the edge of the sink. As soon as the water got hot enough, I stepped inside.

I washed my hair, and washed my body. I rinsed, conditioned, and then stood under the steady stream of water for a while. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I pulled my hair back into a bun to keep it from getting me wet again while I was drying off. I reached for my clothes except... Where were they?

I could have sworn I put them here... I looked all around the bathroom, but couldn't find my pj's. I took the hair tie out of my hair and shook it and used it to tie a knot into the towel around my body. I opened the door and peaked out. The lights were off, so I figured Kyouya was still down at the beach with everyone else.

I walked across to my dresser and started searching for the clothes that weren't in there either... Where were they? A dim lamp came on and I looked to the source of the light. There stood Kyouya next to a lamp with his hand on the switch. He smirked as he looked at me. "Looking for... These maybe?" He held up a pair of my black and white semi see-through underwear. I blushed madly.

"Give them back! All of my clothes, you perverted idiot!" I yelled at him.

He just smirked more and looked at my underwear. "Where'd you get these? Victoria's secret?"

I looked away. "No!" I lied and I heard him chuckle. I laid my eyes on his dresser that was across the room from mine. I ran to it and opened the drawer.

He tried to catch me, but he was too late. I grabbed one of his black T-shirts and a pair of his boxers and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I changed into his clothes and walked out a few minutes later.

He was sitting on the bed nearest to the window and was looking out. He heard the door and looked over at me. "You won. I put your stuff back."

I shrugged. "You're stuff is more comfortable." I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer and looked in it to make sure everything was where he said it was. It was hard to see, since the only light came from the lamp in the corner. It wasn't much help though, it only gave off as much light as a small candle would.

The drawer was closed by someone else, and looked to my left and he was standing next to me. "See? I told you." He said.

I hummed 'mhm' in response and turned and bent over my hand bag on the floor looking for my tablet. I pulled it out and set it on the table and played the music from my playlist out loud. I was standing with my back to Kyouya and was reading a post someone had put up on Facebook.

I felt hands grasp my waist and he pulled me back. All the way back to his bed and sat me on his lap with my back on his chest. He settled his chin in the crook of my neck. "What. Are you doing." I said.

He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then turned us over and sat on my hips, and straddled my waist with his knees. He entangled his fingers in mine and held my hands out away from my body. I looked up at him. "Really. What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked and bent over me. I felt his hot breath on my neck. He kissed me and nibbled on my bottom lip. He kissed me all the way down to my neck and bit down on the side. Lost in the moment, he bit too hard and drew blood. I squirmed a little and he sucked my hot blood from the place he bit and stopped.

He kissed me again, but this time let his tongue entwine with mine. He sucked on my tongue and moved out and sucked on my lip. He let go of my hands and found the bottommost hem of his T-shirt. Not objecting or pushing him off, I let him slip the shirt over my head.


	3. They Saw

He brushed his lips across my chest and then settled his hands on my shoulder and hair as he kissed my lips again.

**Flashback from earlier that day**

_"Sumi, why do you hate Kyouyo?" Yuu asked as we sat on the shore alone._

_ "I don't hate him Yuu... He just... I don't know." I hugged my knees against my chest. "It's hard to explain. It's kinda like a love-hate relationship. I like him as a friend -sometimes- but I really hate a lot of the stuff he does."_

_ "Oh." Yuu said. "So, do you think he love-hates you too?" _

_ I sighed and thought on that for a minute or two. Finally, I looked at him and said, "I really don't know. I think he just hates me." _

**End of the flash back**

~Four hours later~

I woke up to the sound of arguing. 'Gingka and Madoka.' I thought to myself. It was the first time I'd noticed, but I guess after all that, I had fallen asleep with my face nuzzled into Kyouya's chest and an arm around his waist. I looked over his body and saw the clock by the bed. 3:30? Why on earth were Gingka and Madoka arguing SO early in the morning?

I ignored it the best I could and tried to go back to sleep. I couldn't though. I stayed up and thought about the events from that day, and night. Getting here, having the competition with Kyouya, playing that stupid game, hearing what Gingka said, Kyouya taking all my clothes away, and then...

Then it hit me. 'Oh. My god.' I thought to myself. 'My first... I gave it away... To a guy like Kyouya? What was I thinking?' I inhaled a deep breath and his scent came rushing in. I didn't mind though... I sighed and finally fell back to sleep due to the movement of his chest from his steady breathing.

~5 hours later~

I woke up, but because of sunshine this time. I was still in the same position I was when I fell asleep... So getting up was going to be difficult. I lifted his arm from me barely, but that was all I could get to. I heard someone at the door, so I let his arm fall limp on me again and I pretended to still be asleep.

My eyes were barely open, and I saw Tsubasa, Benkei, and Gingka come in. Maybe I should have taken this room's key out of Yuu's and Tsubasa's room before I left...

Tsubasa's eyes grew wide at the sight of us. Benkei looked like he was gonna cry, and Gingka... Well, Gingka's just Gingka. He didn't look surprised, or like he cared. He looked up at Benkei though and saw the look on his face.

He dragged Benkei out into the hall and I heard what was going on. "Benkei, calm yourself!" Gingka was saying.

"I c-can't! Y-you're gonna say I'm d-dumb, but I l-l-loved Kyouya!" He cried. Wow was this awkward.

"I don't think you're stupid Benkei." Gingka said. "I totally get it."

"I fell in love with him the moment I saw him!" Benkei said loudly.

" I know, I know, but come on. Let's go somewhere else... We're gonna wa-"

"I KNOW! I just DON'T CARE!" He wailed and I heard him run down the stairs.


	4. Everything

Tsubasa left and closed the door behind him. I opened my eyes all the way this time and looked at Kyouya. He was also awake. I guess Benkei really DID wake everyone up...

I sat up and stretched. Before I knew it, the thin white sheet fell from me and I had to cross my arms across my chest. Guessing he hadn't noticed, due to his lack of some remark about it, I turned and looked at Kyouya. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning?"

He looked at me and sat up. "Mornin." He replied.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" I asked.

"Everything." He said.

He looked at me and I looked back into his ocean-blue eyes. We stayed there for a little bit, then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. He got up and went into the bathroom and I heard the water turn on.

I took this chance to get out of bed and put some clothes on. I jumped up and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my clothes and put on some shorts and a T-shirt. I showered last night... Should I take one this morning...? Nah. I'll take one in the afternoon.

I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. I opened the window and inhaled the fresh ocean breeze. How I loved that smell as a kid...

**Flashback - 8 years ago-

_ "Mom! Dad!" I yelled._

_ "Asami!" I heard._

_ I ran through the trees trying to follow the sound of my mother's voice. I ran and ran and finally got out of the forest... But I was on the beach now. "What?" I looked around and looked for the cabin._

_ 'Where is our cabin?' I asked myself frantically. I ran down the shore not caring that the tide was getting my shoes wet. Then I saw it._

_ "MOM!" I yelled and ran toward the rocks. "Mom, mom, oh God, mom!" I cried and knelt by her lifeless body. I cried over her for a few good minutes. I looked up. I looked to my left. And out to my right at the ocean. I knew that whoever had done this to my parents had intended for my mother's body to be out in the ocean with my dad's._

_ "Mom..." I whispered and sobbed, laying in the sand next to her body, letting the water wash up over us. _

**End of the flashback**

I was leaning on the ledge of the window and looking out at the sun coming up over the lazy clouds, its reflection shining orange and pink on the water's surface. I hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten until I felt arms wrap around my waist and a firm chest on my back.

I leant my head back on his shoulder and felt his hot breath against me ear. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Everything." I said.

"I know how that is." He said.

I turned around and faced Kyouya. "You do?"

"Yeah." He said.

I kissed him lightly on his soft lips and took his hands in mine. "So..."

"So...?"

"Well... After what happened... You know, last night..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... What does that mean?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, then said, "you know how you and Yuu were talking yesterday on the shore?"

I nodded.

"I heard what you were saying. And... What happened last night... It doesn't mean I hate you, or 'love-hate' you as Yuu said."

"Then what _does_ it mean?"

"It means I love you." He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a tight hug.

"I love you too..." I whispered.

_**Remember to like, please! :D **_

_** KyouyasKitten**_


	5. Reiji

Not too long after that, I put my shoes on and Kyouya and I walked out onto the shore hand in hand, walking lazily. We wanted just to spend time by ourselves but... "Hi guys!" Gingka yelled from behind us. I sighed and turned around reluctantly.

"Hey Gingka." I said with an unenthusiastic air.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, we-"

"We're walking." Kyouya finished. "Do you mind?"

Gingka raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so important about walking?"

He sighed and raised both our hands and pointed to our interlocked fingers with his free hand. "Do you see this Gingka?" Gingka nodded. "Unless two people are an item, or they are friends with some extreme benefits, you're not going to see this. So, we're obviously not benefriends. We're dating. We're walking on the beach. And talking. You see the big picture now?"

Gingka was silent, then nodded. "I got it." He said slyly, and walked away.

I turned back to Kyouya. "What was that all about..."

"Gingka." He said.

~One hour later~

We had walked what seemed like the whole beach, and I was getting cold from being barefoot in the water. We walked back a little faster than we had walked before, but it still seemed like an eternity before we got back to the hotel.

"I'm gonna go on in. Maybe grab some lunch. I'll be in the room if ya need me." He said. He brushed his lips against my cheek in a quick kiss and headed back up towards the tall building. I watched him as he went and sat down on Tsubasa's vacated towel. I stared into space and couldn't help but thinking...

**Flashback - 2 years ago (Asami & Kyouya: 13)**

_ I was walking down a cold street in the rain. I was stopped by a cold voice behind me. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to face the red-headed teen._

_ "What do you want, Reiji?" _

_ "On the orders of Doji..." He smirked evilly. "I was told to bring you back. 'How dare she escape the Dark Nebula!' He told me. Oooh was he mad... So... I told him I would take care of you. So he wouldn't have to!" He licked his lips and walked toward me._

_ For every step he took forward, was one that I took backwards. Until... He lunged toward me. I tried to turn and run, but tripped over a hole in the alleyway. He tackled me the rest of the way down. The rain dripped from his hair and onto my face. He leant over and licked my cheek._

_ I squirmed and fought against him, but was no match for him. He was, after all, older, and stronger than me. He bit my neck, then moved to kiss me. I fought against him with all my strength but... It was already dark. 'This is it.' I thought to myself as he groped my body all over. 'He's going to rape me. I have no way to stop him.' Tears welled up in my eyes. _

_ If it weren't for that stupid street light at the end of the alley, he never would have noticed. But he saw the look in my eyes. The look of sadness and fear. And he smirked. He unbuttoned my shirt from the front and took no care at all in the location of this... _

_ He did it. He got what he wished for. I was raped that night at the age of 13. He was dragging me by the wrist back to the Dark Nebula's building when he stopped. I tried to run away, but he gripped my wrist tighter. Suddenly, I was let free. Someone had attacked him and was hitting him, punching him in the jaw with such force..._

_ It was over just as soon as it had started. The attacker stood up and wiped blood from his busted lip. In the light of the buildings around, the green-haired teen looked at me with his Ocean blue eyes and reached for me._

_ I jerked away, but he gripped me firmly. "It's okay. That bastard was from the Dark Nebula. I know. I wasn't going to let him take you. Even though I don't know you. It's not right... Are you okay?"_

_ I nodded. I knew I was lying, but he didn't have to know. _

_ "What's your name?" He asked me._

_ "A-Asami..." I said._

_ "I'm Kyouya. Come on. I'll take you away from this freak before he wakes up."_

_*_*End of flashback**

I sighed and looked up. I knew that I had lied to myself last night. Trying to tell myself that Kyouya was my first. But... I had willingly given in to him. Not Reiji... So, did what happen with Reiji count? I didn't want it to... But no matter what I tried to tell myself. I knew that he'd taken that honesty and innocence away from me a long time ago.

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry most of it was just the flashback, but I needed to throw it in there somewhere so it would make sense later on. Review please! And remember to support my wish (of becoming a professional author) and like my page on Facebook: Kyouya's-Kitten. Thanks a bunch, love ya! **_


	6. The Past

"Um..."

A few seconds passed.

"Hello?" He tapped me on the shoulder. I snapped out of the trance I was in and whipped around to see Tsubasa.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought." I said.

"I noticed. It's alright though. I just wanted to make sure you were aright. You looked pretty serious, but sad so... I was a little concerned." He said and sat next to me.

"Oh... Right..." I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you okay? You've been out here all day. It's already 6 PM." He said.

I sighed and leant against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I need someone to talk to..."

"You can talk to me."

"I know... I was kinda hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone this, but..." I explained the story. Of what had happened on that cold and rainy night. He sat and listened in silence.

When I got done explaining, we sat in silence for a few minutes. "You haven't told anyone but me, have you?" He finally asked.

"No. You're the only one who knows. Kyouya saved me from him, but he didn't know what Reiji did only like 10 minutes before though." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You should tell him."

I took my head from his shoulder and looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"You should tell Kyouya. He may not like it, but after all, he did save you from it, and he is after all your other half now. If he truly cares about you, he won't regret saving you, and he'll still accept you no matter what your past was like. And if he doesn't... Well, look out at the ocean. Look at the setting sun turning the waves orange and pink. And see how the waves keep rolling? That's what you've got to do. You're one of those waves. You were once light blue, but now since the sun has set, you're a different color. But, even if you are a different color, you've got to keep rolling until you hit a rock, or a shore.

"Kyouya could either be a rock, or the shore, depending on his own mentality and strength. If he's a rock, you'll get stopped, or slowed down, but keep rolling on. If he's the shore, however, you'll crash right into him, but won't keep rolling. Because you found that final place. And honestly, right in his arms is where you belong." He got up and started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Think about that, okay?" He walked away.

"Either a rock... Or the shore..." I repeated as I looked out at the water. I sighed and stood up and headed back up towards the hotel. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the penthouse button. I thought all the way up to the top about what I should do. The doors opened and I stepped out into the hallway and headed towards my room.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I turned a dim lamp on and set the key down on the table. I walked over to the bed Kyouya was laying on and tapped him a few times. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just now came in. Look... I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he said, "what about?"

"Well..." I said and sat next to him. "It's about what happened the night we met, after you saved me from Reiji."

"Yeah...?" He sat up and looked at me. "I'm listening."

~30 minutes later~

He sat speechless and stared at me. "You're... You're kidding?"

I shook my head and looked down sadly.

"Oh my God..." He said. "I can't believe..." He stood up and walked to the wall. He put his hands up on either side of him on the wall and touched his forehead to its smooth surface. He stood there for a minute and I watched as he balled his fists up against the wall's white surface. "That bastard!" He yelled. "I don't believe him!"

"Kyouya..."

"No! He's gonna pay for that! He put you through hell and back and is off Scot free! I'm not going to let him get away with it! I may be late, but I sure as hell am gonna knock that bastard back to his senses, or maybe even to death!" He punched the wall with such force, I thought for sure it'd break, but instead when he turned around, there was blood on his knuckles.

"That... He... I can't even begin to DESCRIBE what I'm gonna do to him!"

I stood up and walked to him, taking his bloody hand in mine. "You don't have to. It's already been done and there's no way to take it back. Just please... Calm down." I said.

"Calm down? After hearing what that no good son of a bitch did? No way in hell!"

"Kyouya, please..." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "There's nothing we can do to change what happened." I buried my face into his chest. "Don't do anything you'd regret."

I felt him sigh and embrace me as I had done him. "Okay." He said. "But if I ever see him... I'll remember what you told me... But you know what?"

"What?"

"I still love you, and nothing can change that."

"I love you too... I guess... You really are the shore."

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, review please! I am focused on getting pics of my OC's drawn (Kiyumi Tategami and Asami Takao) And I'm hoping to have them posted to my Facebook page soon. I'll put descriptions on my profile, and will have link to the pictures to Tumblr and Facebook. Thanks for sticking with me, love ya guys! :D **_


	7. The First Date

We had two more days until our vacation was over. What to do? Madoka and I had already gone shopping. Kyouya and I... Well, we did way too much fun stuff to count. Yuu and I went out for smoothies or ice cream at least twice a day. Benkei hardly even talked to me... Him Gingka, or Kenta... Ever since the first night we were here.

I made my way across the hallway from my room and knocked on Gingka's door. The door opened slowly and out came a half asleep Gingka rubbing his eyes. "Asami?" He yawned.

"How were you still asleep? It's..." I pulled out my phone and checked the screen. "2:45 in the afternoon."

"It is?" His eyes widened and he ran back into the room. I walked in and closed the door behind me and I watched the red head dart about the room; he was obviously looking for something.

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked him.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm supposed to meet Madoka at the boardwalk in 15 minutes!" He said. I watched him as he panicked over what to do.

"Calm yourself Gingka." I said and walked over to the dresser he was digging in. I pulled him away from it and pushed him on to the bed. "Chill." I said and dug in the dresser. I began to throw clothes at him and watched him as he looked them over. "Put 'em on." I said. "I know you're going on your first date. Guys don't freak out like that if they're late to some hangout. Besides, you'll look impressingly sharp in that."

"Oh... Okay." He said. He took the clothes and wailed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I made my way over to the table and sat down to wait. I looked around the room. It was the same as mine was, except the walls were a scarlet color. It had two beds with black and scarlet linens, with lamps on bedside tables to match. It had a table with two chairs next to the refrigerator and microwave, and a marble counter separating the door from where I sat. There were three barstools standing side by side behind the counter. Bajeez. Ryo and Madoka sure knew how o pick out a hotel.

"Well? How do I look?"

I looked at Gingka and scrutinized him. "Amazing." I said with a smile. "She'll love it."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so."

"So? Now what?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a minute. "Oh! Well, this is, after all, Madoka we're talking about so... You know, the first date is the most important. Come on!" I took his hand and pulled him out if the room and down the stairs, into the lobby and out that door, and finally stopped when we reached Hamel's.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Go on, go in there. You'll see."

"O...kay..." He walked into the store and I followed him. He gazed around in amazement at the many shelves, counters, and walls. "So much... Stuff!" He said.

"Yup. You can get her anything you want. To make a good impression, ya know?"

"Wow." He said and was automatically attracted to the wall where there hung beautiful silver and diamond bracelets, necklaces, and rings.

~5 minutes later~

"I'm ready." He said.

"Wow. How pretty. The pink pearls, she'll love this bracelet. And that necklace... You did really well picking this out. She'll love them."

He beamed and we made our way over to the register. He stared at the screen in astonishment as the cashier rang it up. "23,427 yen?!" He said. "I don't even have ha-"

"Gingka please." I stepped up to the counter and pulled my wallet from my bag. "I've got 12,488 yen I'm willing to part with." I pulled the money from my wallet and handed it to the cashier. I pulled a small piece of paper and a pen out of my bag and wrote the mailing address and my name on it and handed it to the silver-haired teen.

"Send me a bill for the rest." I said.

"Alright." He said and put the paper up on the board behind him. He bagged up the gift and handed it to me. I took the two small black velvet boxes from the bad and handed them to Gingka.

"Go get it." I said smiling.

Gingka hugged me. "Thanks a bunch Asami." He said and I watched him walk out the door.

"Friend with girl issues?" The cashier asked.

"No, it's his first date with this one girl though."

"Oh, sweet."

Just then, Gingka burst back into the room. "What if she... How do I... What do I do?"

"Calm down first of all. And then, be yourself. You already asked her out while you were... You, so she's still gonna like you as you." I said.

"Yeah, that's right." He said. "Thanks!" And he left again.

"I hop he impresses her. You're a good friend for helping him and paying for him."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Ryuto. Ryuto Kishatu." He held out his hand.

I took his hand in mine and shook it while saying, "Asami Takao," and smiled and let go of his hand.

"Hey, I get off at 4. You wanna hang out maybe?"

"Umm... Sure." I said. "Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about the smoothie shop just down the street?"

"Sounds cool," I said smiling. "See you at 4." And I left the store.

_**Hola everyone. Sorry I didn't update last night like I was supposed to :P I've been pretty busy making new OC's for a story my best friend is writing. Now don't freak out, 23,427 Yen is actually $257. And 12,488 Yen is $137. Those are actually real amounts, I converted them... So anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I kinda just had to throw Ryuto in there... Cuz I mean no one else would fit, and I really don't want to make ANOTHER OC :P So, thanks for reading, review and like Kyouya's-Kitten on Facebook please! :D Thanks, love ya**_


	8. Elevator

I was sitting at the table under the umbrella on my phone when someone came and sat in front of me. I looked up and saw a smiling Ryuto sitting in front of me. "Hey," he said, "sorry I'm late."

"No, it's fine." I said smiling and put my phone away. "So?"

"So?" He asked.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm..." He put a finger to his lip and thought. "Got it. Gimme a minute." He said and got up and walked into the smoothie shop. I looked around and waited for him to come back. I stopped tapping my foot as he sat back down and handed me a clear cup with a pink drink inside. He raised his eyebrows and smiled as he took a sip from his.

I sipped the smoothie from my cup. My favorite. "Strawberry banana. My favorite." I smiled.

"Thank Ra. It's my favorite so I kinda hoped that you liked it too."

"Well, you my friend have a good taste in smoothies."

"Why thank you." He smiled. "So? Tell me 'bout yourself."

"Well, I work at the WBBA. Manager of programs and such and such. And basically all that means is... I get to baby sit Gingka and his crew." I said and rested my head on my hand. "Like, ya know, setting them up at tournaments, and then making sure that they don't destroy everything they touch."

He nodded and chuckled. "Well, I'm a blader too as you might have guessed... But I work at that store as a side thing."

I nodded. "Totally understand. And besides," I winked at him playfully, "I get you get to see aaaall kinds of hot chicks in there, huh?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed.

"Oh yeah what?" I looked to my side and saw Kyouya was sitting next to me.

"Oh, we're talking about how many girl friends he gets everyday." I chuckled.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at me and was obviously puzzled. "This is Ryuto. He works in a jewelry store just up the street. I took Gingka there this afternoon so he could get something for Madoka."

"Ah." He said. "Nice to meet you." He said quietly.

Ryuto smiled lightly and nodded at him. "You too."

"Wow this is awkward... Ryuto, this is Kyouya. My boyfriend."

"Ohhhh. That explains the awkwardness." He said.

"Yeah it does." I said.

"So..." Kyouya said.

"What now?" I asked.

"So when do you two go back to school?" Ryuto asked.

"School. Gross." Kyouya said.

"We go back this Monday." I said.

"Ah. I go back on Tuesday. Teachers day or whatever on Monday." Ryuto said.

"Teachers day is so stupid. Like, really? They have three months of summer vacation to get their crap together, but they want to take one day out of a normal week to do what they should have already done." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Ryuto said.

Kyouya pat my leg and stood up. "I'm going back. I'll catch ya later, Ryuto."

"Yeah, you too. Later." He said.

Kyouya kissed my cheek. "See you later, kid." And he left.

"He's... Something else." Ryuto said.

"Yeah. No kidding."

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh... It was like two years ago and we kinda just met in the street." I lied. "I was already working for Ryo so our paths crossed a lot."

"Oh, how cool. And when did you start going out?"

"Just a few days ago actually."

"Awesome."

"Mhm."

Just then, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text he got. "Not again..."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and stayed silent. Then he said, "it's my mom. She's not exactly healthy..."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said.

"It's alright. But anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay?" He got up.

"Yeah, no problem... I totally get it." He started to walk away. "Hey, I hope your mom gets better."

He smiled at me. "Thanks." And left.

I sighed and stood up. I decided to go back to the hotel. I walked slowly back to the hotel and looked around. The waves were crashing against the rocks and birds were flying. There was a slight breeze and the clouds had began to build up. I sipped my smoothie and walked by the small booths that had been set up under tents. It had started to sprinkle a bit by the time I reached the hotel. I walked through the doors and to the elevators. I pushed the up button, threw the smoothie cup away and waited patiently for the doors to open. Once they did, I walked inside and pushed the very top button. I leant up against the back of the elevator and listened to the thunder outside.

Then, the lights went out and the elevator stopped. It was pitch black and not a thing could be heard except for the sound of the thunder. I pounded on the metal doors of the elevator hoping that I was near a floor that someone could hear me. "Hello?! Help!" Ten minutes had passed until I remembered, Kyouya! I reached for my phone and called him. One ring. Two. Three. Four. And five. 'I'm not available, so leave a message and I'll answer back when and if I feel like it.' Had I not been in this situation, I would have laughed at this, but this was no laughing matter. I heard the tone and didn't hesitate to explain.

I hung up and sat against the wall, waiting for someone to help me. Twenty minutes: nothing. I was just about to call Madoka when my phone had died. "Dammit!" I yelled.

~Narrative~

Kyouya had just gotten back from a run on the beach. It was already 8 in the evening. He was soaking wet from the rain when he decided to check his phone. He was standing under the cover of the awning of the back of the hotel drying his bare upper body with a white towel when he heard Asami's voice on his voicemail. "Kyouya... Please... I- need you to- trapped and- dark- el- help me-" Was all he heard. Her phone's connection must have been terrible... Where ever she was because he could hardly hear anything but static.

"Oh, God." He said and ran inside. He listened to her voicemail at least three times to make sure that she had said something like 'elevator'. The lights were off in the building and he ran to the door of the elevator. He pounded on the door. "Asami? Asami!" No answer. He ran up the stairs and ran to every floor and pounded on every door and called for her.

~Asami~

It had began to get hot in the cramped space and hard to breathe. I had began to sweat. I laid down and then had small hope that anyone would come. I had been stuck in there since 5. What time was it now? Then, I heard something. It sounded like pounding on a door from above. "Asami?" I heard.

I yelled and pounded back. "Kyouya?! I'm here! Kyouya!" I yelled and hoped that he'd heard me.

~Narrative~

He heard a response from her and forced open the door from the shaft. He looked down at the roof of the lift and saw a small door. Asami, he knew, was too short to reach the door, especially if she was alone. He estimated the drop... A good twenty feet. He grabbed a hold of one of the bars on the unsteady ladder and slowly made his way down. He jumped off and landed on the roof of the compartment and unlatched the door. He shined the light from his phone into the elevator where there he saw a frightened Asami.

~Asami~

Once I saw Kyouya, I jumped up. "Kyouya!" I said.

He laid down on the top of the elevator and held out his hands to me. "Take my hands, I'll pull you out."

I jumped as high as I could and grasped his hands tightly. He pulled me up as far as he could. "I don't have anywhere to go. Grab on to the door and pull yourself out, I'll help you."

"Okay..." I said. I took a hold of the small doorway and pulled up as much as I could to where my upper body was out. Kyouya took my hand and helped me the rest of the way out. He grasped me in his arms and pulled me into his chest. I hugged him back and breathed lightly and closed my eyes, thankful that he had come for me.

"I got your message, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to answer. I got so panicked when I heard you... And-" He stopped mid sentence and loosened his grasp on me. I knew why.

"Kyouya... Why is the elevator shaking..." I asked.

He looked over at the cable to the right and gulped he looked back at me and said, "we need to find that latter again, or we'll be-"

The cable came undone and down went the small compartment as well. I screamed as Kyouya pulled me over to the side of the shaft. "Hold on to me as tight as you can, and do not let go, whatever you do, got it?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his side. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what he was planning. Then, we weren't falling anymore. I opened my eyes and noticed that he had taken a hold of the latter. I heard a crash some four stories below and thanked god that he had done what he had, otherwise, we would have been goners.

"Let go." He said.

"What?!"

"Grab on to the parts below. This thing isn't gonna hold both of us for very long."

I reached around his waist with one arm and groped for one of the pegs of the ladder until I found one. I grasped it firmly and took hold of it with my other arm as well.

"I'm gonna climb up. Make sure you wait till I'm at least five paces ahead, or the latter'll break and we'll end up like that elevator."

"Okay..." I said and did as he said. Finally, we reached the open door that Kyouya had forced himself in through and stepped out of the shaft.

"Oh God." He said. He took me into his arms once again and kissed me. "I was so worried. I thought I was too late. I thought you had either crashed to the bottom or ran out of air. You weren't answering me until I got up here, floor 14... God.." He said and embraced me tighter.

"I was scared... I thought something had happened to you too... After you didn't come for 3 hours..."

"I hated myself. For not being there to answer..."

"It's not your fault."

I felt his warm tears soak through my shirt and onto my shoulder. "I have loved you for a long time. Since I met you. I love you too much. And if anything had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I would have given up on life..."

God knows how long we stood in that dark hallway, wrapped in each others arms. All I knew was, I never wanted to leave this safe place.


	9. What's Right?

We walked back to our room, his arm wrapped around me. Once again, I never wanted to leave this place. In his arms were the only places I felt that I needed to be, and that's where I wanted to stay.

~later~

We woke up the following morning to birds chirping and the sun shining through the white curtains in the window. I sat up and stretched, then looked out the window at the beach. I loved it here... Too bad that we couldn't stay. I turned and looked over at Kyouya, sleeping peacefully. I decided not to disturb him. I got up and walked to my dresser, got an outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom. I showered, dressed, and got my clothes on. By then it was almost ten.

I walked out to the main part of our room to find Kyouya sitting there on the bed, his hair an adorable ruffled mess. He looked up from his phone and looked at me, then smiled. "Good morning," he said.

I smiled back at him. "Morning," I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. The shower is all yours.

"Cool." He said. He got up and repeated the cycle I had just finished. As soon as he walked back out, there was a knock on the door as a frantic Gingka ran through the door without waiting for a "come in," or, "who is it?"

"Gingka, what are you-"

"NO TIME!" He interrupted Kyouya mid-sentence.

We both looked at him as though he'd just explained his first experience at potty-training in full detail; both creeped out and confused.

"Look, Kyouya, can I have a minute with Asami, please?"

"Umm..."

"I need to talk to her!"

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever." He said as he left the room.

I stood up. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong, I need to tell you what's right, though."

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short, but I've been working all night to try and update as many stories as I can in one night, since I'm sure you're all pissed off at me for not doing so... So thanks for being patient with me. I love ya :D


	10. Again

The time had come and they had arrived home. Asami was asleep in her room in the middle of the night when she heard it; a faint tapping from outside. She had awoken from the noise but thought nothing of it. After all, the wind was blowing outside, so it could be anything. She drifted back to sleep comfortably with the wind lulling her.

She woke up the next morning in a room full of light. Everything was blurred in her vision and she could hardly make one thing out from the other. She realized that she was lying on a hard surface and decided it would be best to wait until her vision cleared.

It was a wait of about a good 10 to 15 minutes, but she waited patiently, too scared to panic. She looked around, and sat up. She rubbed a sore spot on her head that still had faint traces of blood. She looked around more closely, and soon realized where she was. She was being held in a room at the Dark Nebula, once again. What was this? Then, the door opened and a familiar red-head walked in, his drunken stance and cold aura following him in.

"R-reiji?" She asked and crawled backward, only to have him follow her farther into the room.

"Yes…." He said in a sinister, cold voice with a smirk visible on his face. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. Then, he continued his pace towards the panicking Asami. She was backing away in panic, unaware of what he was going to do next. He smiled a sinister smile and laughed while getting closer and closer, until her back was against the wall and he could almost touch her.

Once he got close enough, he took her face into his hands and took his face closer to hers. He kissed her, and then took her hand into his. "Tell me one thing."

She looked at him in silence and remained quiet the entire time until he said it again. "Tell me one thing… Where is he?"

"W-who? "She asked, her voice trembling.

"Kyouya," he said in a faint voice, his face so close to hers their noses were millimeters apart. For the first time, Asami could finally see his eyes, so cold they matched his aura. His voice a twin of the eyes she was looking into now.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm going to repay the bastard for taking what I had. Now, tell me where."

"No," she said.

"Tell me!" He hissed m ore fiercely, tightening his grip on her hand. She winced. "Tell me or else you'll suffer too!"

"Why should I tell you? I know what you're going to do with him!"

"I already told you!" He yelled, furious. He intertwined their fingers to where he could close his hand and rest his fingertips in her knuckles. "I'll give you one more chance. Where."

She stared at his sternly. With all the courage she could muster, she said; "Never. I will never. Tell you."

He bared his flawless teeth in anger and in one fluid movement, he took a hold of her wrist, and then snapped his own forward. There were four distinguished snaps and a scream which turned into cries of pain. Reiji had broken her knuckles in his promised form of torture.

She held her left hand to her chest and cradled it lightly. He stood up and looked at her in disgust. "Where is your phone?" He demanded.

She looked at him through her rears in confusion, but answered him anyway. "I-I don't have one."

"You're lying. I know you heard me at you house last night. You wither slept with it or you hid it. You're not stupid, nor am I. So tell me."

"In the drawer next to my bed. It's under the box."

He took her wrists and dragged her into another room. What she saw made her sick. Numerous items that could only be found in a hospital were everywhere in this room.

"Here. You can stay in Doji's little experiment room," he smirked as he grabbed a lock from a counter and continued to to=he other side of the room. There was a small cage that seemed only big enough got a large dog. The door was open and he threw her inside. He closed the door and put the lock on the latch.

He started to leave, then stopped and turned around smirking. "We'll be taking a little trip to the beach, soon." He turned back around and left the room.

Asami was looking around the room at all the tools and jars containing numerous body parts contained in yellow jelly-like stuff that she always saw bugs and animals in in her biology class. The only differences were that instead of rats, she saw hearts. Instead of tapeworms, eyes, or fingers, or tongues. Just when she was about to throw up, she saw at the top of a shelf just near her, two gutting knives sitting on top of more jelly-filled jars.

She slammed herself against the side of her cage several times with such brute force given by her adrenaline that the cage moved with each hit. She hit one last time, knocking the cage over onto its side, slamming against the shelf. She was sick as numerous jars containing varying body parts fell from the shelf and broke on the thin metal wire; Liquids and glass raining down on her in fury.

Amidst the shards of broken glass lying on the top of the cage, was one of the two knives. She reached the fingers of her unbroken hand out to grab the hilt. Once doing so, she managed to work it through the thin square of wire.

She took the dull end of the knife and put it against the rod in the hinges. She pushed and pulled until finally, it had become loose. However, it was not loose enough to allow opening. She continues this cycle of pushing, sawing, and hammering until the rod flew out of its socket, like a bullet having just been shot from the barrel. There was another clatter as the rod hit another jar and it shattered, its contents splattering amongst the surround area.

She slammed the door back and clambered up. She ran into the room that she had been kept in before and frantically searched for a phone. There was one, across the room from her. She ran towards it and dialed the number of the first person she could think of: Kyouya.

Five rings and a lazy "hello?"

"Oh my god, Kyouya!" She started crying at the sound of his voice.

"Calm down – Asami, what's wrong?"

"Reiji, it's him, he kidnapped me, and he's trying to draw you out. He said he was going to repay you for 'taking all he ever had.' He locked me in a cage in some sick room and went to search for my phone. He was going to draw you to the beach by using me as bait, then kill you, and throw my cage into the ocean and drown me! Kyouya you-"

She was cut off by a deep pain that penetrated her skin. She dropped the phone to the floor and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She fell to the floor beside the phone where Kyouya's voice could be heard, frantically asking what had happened and whether she was alright.

She wasn't of course. Reiji's boss himself stood above her. He stared at her; the same knife that had helped her escape was now protruding from her lower back. Blood ran from the wound, mixing in with her long, jet-black hair on the floor. He smirked as her familiar electric-green eyes closed and she slipped into an unconscious sleep.


End file.
